<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Minutes in Heaven by omgitscharlie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435697">Seven Minutes in Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie'>omgitscharlie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood Sweethearts, College, Exes, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Minor Koga/ Ayame, Minor Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After starting his masters in New York, Inuyasha returns to Seattle for the first time in over a year. What he assumes to be a normal frat party among old friends turns into a game of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'; and who does the bottle land on? His first love and highschool sweetheart, Kagome Higurashi. Will they be able to last the entire seven minutes? And will it lead them to heaven or some place more sinful?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven Minutes in Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/gifts">KeiChanz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay the summary is not my best but y'know what it's okay. </p><p>This fic is for the Inuyasha Sugar &amp; Spice event Valentine's day 2K21! I had actually initially started writing it bc my dear friend @keichanz sent me the prompt but didn't get around really diving in until I started modding for the event! So, I hope everyone enjoys it because omg I had SO much fun writing it and, if you want a part two...let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Booze. Pot. Nicotine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smells like home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spoken through a heavy sigh (as well as with heavy sarcasm), the half-demon shoved one of his hands, the other held an eight-pack of beer, into the pocket of his blue denim jacket as his eyes looked forward and upward to the front door of the frat house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t kid yourself,” Miroku teased with a hefty pat to his friend’s back, right between his shoulder blades, “You know you missed it.” The same hand that had pat his back moved to grip the shoulder closest to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a familiar sound, one that brought a grin to Miroku’s lips, hadn’t been heard in far too long for his liking, “It’s good to have you back, Inuyasha.” Said man turned his attention towards the other, letting a whisper of a grin pass over his mirth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better savour it, ‘cause I leave Monday.” He chided, receiving an eye roll from Miroku in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes. Of course, old friend,” Miroku replied as he dropped his hand from the half-demon’s shoulder and gestured towards the front door, “Now, are we going in, or would you rather just stand outside and reminisce?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shooting Miroku with a glare of unamusement, he didn’t break eye contact as he took the first couple steps towards the front door. It was only when his head couldn’t crane back any further that he turned it forward. A chuckle, deep and warm, was partnered with a small shake of Miroku’s head, “You haven’t changed a bit,” he murmured beneath his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I heard that!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking through the double doors, Inuyasha immediately flattened his ears against his head in an attempt to drown out some of the far too loud music and cacophony of voices (some drunk, though fewer not). Gold eyes scanned the room, trying to latch onto any familiar face he could find. Miroku had </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised </span>
  </em>
  <span>him he’d know people at the party, that he’d have people to talk to and keep close by; Koga was hosting the party, so that was at least one person, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blessedly, operation ‘find familiar faces’ was aborted the moment he heard his name shouted from the living room area. Snapping his head towards the target, he saw Koga sitting leisurely on the couch, arm up as a make-shift flag, before climbing to his feet and maneuvering around the bodies that had spilled from the couches and onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weaving through the crowd, the wolf-demon made his way towards his old friend, though it hadn’t always been that way. Throughout the first three years of highschool, the two of them had been at each other’s throats, trying to one up the other in whatever they did; whether it was sports or grades, it didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of that competition came to a head when </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>showed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome Higurashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she’d ended up in their english class, both of the boys were awe-struck and entranced by her. Her long, ravel hair, bright caramel eyes and even brighter smile had both Inuyasha and Koga find themselves with the same objective: date the new girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without going into too many details, it had been Inuyasha who had managed to win over her heart, but it had been far from a smooth ride. They butted heads, bickered and matched each other’s stubbornness to the decimal, but they were crazy about one another. He’d been her first for many things and, though Inuyasha was more experienced, she was still his first to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was because of Kagome that Koga and himself had become friends at all – she had a gift for building relationships and making friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their relationship had ended their senior year of high school for a myriad for reasons – one being Kagome deciding to take a year off of school to travel and Inuyasha putting his nose to the grindstone when it came to his studies – but the most prevalent one was something they mutually agreed on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were young and naive with the obvious inevitability for change. It would be too hard with them being long distance, especially when Kagome would be in ‘Gods-only-knew-where’. The two of them remained friends, but had lost touch after Inuyasha finished two years of college and moved to a different state to finish off his bachelors and, as of that moment, masters degree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they’d lost touch, neither of them had seen the other for at least a couple years, their relationship something far in the past. That didn’t mean Inuyasha had forgotten about her. Over the years, he’d come to accept that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think I’d see your ugly mug ‘round these parts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koga’s voice pulled him from the flash of memories that shot through his mind like a sped up reel, finding focus when the feel of two strong arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, “You know I hate hugs,” Inuyasha’s voice sounded strained as he wrapped his free hand around Koga’s back and patted it in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I gave you one, muttface,” Koga poked as he pulled away with a fang-full grin, hands gripping Inuyasha’s biceps as he looked the half-demon up and down, “You haven’t changed much. Well, aside from actually finding some semblance of fashion sense.” The laugh the wolf-demon gave off had a skip to it when Inuyasha’s fist hit the middle of his chest in jest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off and tell me where I can put my beer.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Leaning against the kitchen counter, one arm folded across his chest and holding to the opposite biceps as the other hand lifted a can of beer to his lips, a set of caramel eyes observed from afar – very afar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was definitely him. The ears gave him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her lower lip, Kagome stole glances while trying to keep herself involved in the ongoing conversation she was supposed to be a part of. He was dressed so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn’t as though he dressed </span>
  <em>
    <span>badly </span>
  </em>
  <span>in highschool, just nothing seemed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fit</span>
  </em>
  <span> him right. Now, he wore a deep red v-neck, fitted </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>well to his body from what she could tell from where she stood, across the living space and separated by a sea of people. A familiar necklace hung around his neck, black beads with fangs breaking up the constant stream of them. His jeans were black, skinny and had rips in the knees, hitting just below his ankle where the tongue of the pair of black and white converse started. It seemed he got some sort of control on his hair, too, seeing it up in a man-bun with his forelocks left out – </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he looked good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps the reason everything fit him so well was because he’d filled them out. No longer lean and kind of scraggly, Inuyasha was packed with muscle, though in a way that told her he’d matured and taken care of himself, toned and nicely shaped and – </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ayame’s voice dragged her from her thoughts, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights as she met the rather confused faces of her friends, “Why don’t you just go talk to him, for christ sake!?” She continued, loosely swinging her arm in Inuyasha’s direction before muttering under her breath while taking a sip of cheap wine from her red-solo cup, “You’re staring at him like he’s a piece of meat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not!” Kagome defended, leaning forward as a hot flush ran over the span of her cheeks. Such tension only lasted a moment, Kagome relaxing and standing in a more neutral position, “And I’m not going to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Kagome had said it was almost defeated, melancholy and, frankly, somewhat pathetic, “Why not? He’s hot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shhh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kagome shushed somewhat violently, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ears</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He can probably hear you,” she warned through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Kagome’s ex,” Yuka finally interjected in a tone that portrayed a hint of boredom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her high-school sweetheart,” Ayumi sighed wistfully, gripping her solo cup in both hands and bringing them to the side of her face sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one that got away,” Eri’s tone mimicked that of Yuka’s, bored and monotone, “Wish I’d’ve picked him up when I had the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her index finger and thumb pinched the bridge of her nose, both annoyed and anxious that Inuyasha was able to hear their entire conversation. Though, through a sea of people, the rational side of her convinced her otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t get away from me, it was a mutual decision,” Kagome groaned, pulling her hand from her face and sliding it in her back pocket to keep it from fidgeting. Mindlessly, she looked over her shoulder back in his direction, seeing him still deep in conversation with a couple of his buddies from high-school. He was scratching his bicep, the opposite arm hooked beneath the other’s elbow as his hand scratched beneath the sleeve of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swore she’d seen something before, but now it was obvious. He had a tattoo, and a decent-sized one at that. Then her eyes scanned the opposite arm and saw a solid black band tattoo around the middle of his forearm. Fuck. That may as well be her kryptonite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the word was long and drawn out, a lightbulb flickering on in Ayame’s head, “That’s Inuyasha. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Koga told me about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, you’re staring again,” Eri sang through tight lips, with brows raised as she brought her drink to her lips as an excuse to silence herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not! I’m just –” Turning her head back towards her friends, she gave them a sad attempt at convincing them otherwise, “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>observing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” A defense so weak that not even Kagome believed it herself, “I’m sure he won’t even recognize me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How Yuka scoffed at that was almost insulting to Kagome, snapping her attention towards her friend with a furrowed brow and pursed lips, “Don’t kid yourself. You recognized him </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty </span>
  </em>
  <span>fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I not?! He’s got kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>unique </span>
  </em>
  <span>–” Kagome’s jaw was clenched now, eyes wide as she gestured back towards the direction of the kitchen, “– features,” she stated, referencing the two fuzzy appendages that sat atop his mop of silver hair, “And I’m just…y’know what? Can we drop this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think that’s gunna be possible,” Eri murmured, tilting her chin up in the direction of the kitchen. This time, it wasn’t just Kagome’s head turning in that direction, the three other girls following Eri’s line of sight and understanding instantly what her implication was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, it wasn’t as if Kagome wasn’t happy to see her best friend arrive at the party, nor was it the fact that she practically launched herself at Inuyasha, arms wrapped around his neck in a tight hug; it was when she saw them start to talk. Even worse was when she could see Sango scanning the crowd, Inuyasha trying to follow her line of sight. Before Kagome could react, her and Sango’s eyes met, excitement and absolute giddiness overcoming her friend’s face before shouting her name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kagome!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was overreacting. They’d left on </span>
  <em>
    <span>good terms</span>
  </em>
  <span>, called each other friends. There was nothing to –</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That familiar gold managed to snag her gaze, stealing her breath and making her knees weak as memories of their high-school romance flashed through her mind. He was the same but so different, his jaw sharp enough to rival a knife’s blade and his overall facial features having matured into something more </span>
  <em>
    <span>rugged</span>
  </em>
  <span> – the boy she’d fallen in love with so long ago had turned into a man.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>There were too many people, too many sounds and smells that caused everything to muddle together in one united tone and scent – one of the main reasons he didn’t go to frat parties back in New York, too overstimulating. However, for the sake of catching up and seeing old friends, he would make an exception, an exception he would have never made, if Kagome hadn’t been the one to show him that it wasn’t weak to want to be around people; it wasn’t a weakness to have friends, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku, Koga, Bankotsu and Jakotsu stood in the kitchen as their own little squad, sipping on beers and reminiscing on old times – some good and some bad. High-School was dramatic for most and their own career wasn’t much different, trying to climb to the top of the hierarchy and leaving anyone in the dust. It wasn’t until junior year that everything started to calm down, mending friendships as hormones started to level out in some areas while also peaking in others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small chorus of laughter erupted as Jakotsu brought up a particular incident where they’d managed to flood the entire school courtyard and turn it into a pond, fish and all. No one had proved it was them, the ‘bad-boys club’, that had done so, but they sure as hell were suspects. All of them had held out long enough for it to blow over, going without punishment – that prank was still a legend within the school’s walls, or so they’d been told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That chorus was dimmed by the sight of a rather intimidating looking woman, peeling off her leather jacket and hanging it in the closet just to the left of the entrance. As she did so, a familiar flash of silver caught the corner of her eye making her freeze for a moment before she whipped her head towards what she thought she saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> going blind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rather perplexed, disbelieving expression contorted her face before it relaxed and morphed into one of giddiness and excitement, “You asshole!” She called with a sense of endearment as she swiftly made her way towards the testosterone-heavy group with her arms outstretched when she got close enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sango,” Inuyasha replied warmly, wrapping one arm around her back as she wound both of her own around him in greeting, holding him tightly for a moment or two before releasing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unexpectedly, Sango snapped her attention towards her boyfriend, a dagger-filled glare shot towards him, “Why didn’t you tell me he was coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glare had Miroku flinching back, hands up, waving in front of him as an act of surrender, “He wanted to keep it a surprise,” he defended, gesturing to Inuyasha with his head, only relaxing when he noticed Sango do the same. She turned her attention back to the half-demon, now offering him a bright, warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome’s gunna be so excited to find out you’re here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rigid. His spine went </span>
  <em>
    <span>rigid </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the thought of seeing Kagome, of her being there. Whether it was out of anxiety or excitement, Inuyasha had yet to decide, “Kagome’s here?” Inuyasha cursed himself for responding so quickly, so frantically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so…” Sango got up on her tiptoes then, trying to peer over the ocean of people with a craned neck "She texted me that she got here a couple minutes ago," Inuyasha did the same, trying to follow where she was looking until –</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kagome!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time he’d seen her was at a similar party like the one they were attending now, though much smaller but just as rowdy. She had a boyfriend then, Hojo, if he could recall and so Inuyasha had opted to keep his distance. Well, Miroku had </span>
  <em>
    <span>firmly </span>
  </em>
  <span>suggested he keep his distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back then, he thought she was stunningly gorgeous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now. She was breath-taking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing down his nerves wasn’t enough when their gazes met for the first time in years. It wasn’t enough to quell the sudden overwhelming, suffocating need to be reminded of what it felt to have her against him, what she tasted like. Time slowed, enraptured by her presence and knocking the wind out of him, despite what his rather neutral expression portrayed. Years of keeping himself under lock and key taught him to bury what he was truly feeling. Even so, Inuyasha had a hunch that, even after all of this time, Kagome was able to read his expression perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was panic in his eyes and that, in turn, had Kagome’s heart race with uncertainty. All of the possible reasons as to why he would be panicking in her presence ran through her head: he didn’t know what to make of her, maybe she was a disappointing sight to see or, though she highly doubted it, he was as overwhelmed by seeing her as she was him. Of course, she kept that to herself, the old habit of returning a comforting gaze in response rose to the surface as her lips pulled into a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha! So nice to see you,” she chirped, opening her drink-free arm as he did the same to give each other a somewhat awkward one-armed hug. With her body against his, it felt like she was pressed against a stone wall, his body much more </span>
  <em>
    <span>solid </span>
  </em>
  <span>than she recalled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha took note how she smelled different, more mature and less sickeningly sweet, having grown out of the overtly pungent body sprays she’d used in highschool; she smelled fresh, like the first rain of spring. It took everything in him to not nuzzle his head into the crook of her neck to get a better whiff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you, too, Kagome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh. It sounded so </span>
  <em>
    <span>formal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Their reunion shouldn’t be like this. He thought their relationship had been strong enough that they could be like old friends who didn’t talk much, but that didn’t matter. Whenever they would get together, the conversation would feel like no time had passed. Perhaps he expected too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they pulled away, Inuyasha was greeted by a bright, familiar smile that had his heart clenched with the need to see more. Flashes of them waking up in one another’s bed, offering him that same smile with sleepy eyes and tousled hair, crossed his mind and he bit the inside of his cheek to try and banish them to the back of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t managed to get a good look at her as she made her way towards them, needing to squeeze through pillars of people to get the somewhat more vacant area where the rest of the squad hung out. With her in front of him now, he could get a good look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The delicate length of her neck and hoop earrings were easy to see with her hair up in a messy, high ponytail, torso covered by a black, long sleeve bodysuit with a lace up front of it so deep it hit her sternum. The skinny, light blue wash jeans were high waisted, but that same bodysuit rose up high on the hips enough for him to still see skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good,” he added, offering a genuine smile alongside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could say the same about you!” Kagome replied, giving him a once over before meeting his gaze once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I miss you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s New York?” Small talk. Yes. Small talk was good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha gave a shrug, “Cold. Busy. Smells bad,” he explained rather casually as he lifted his beer to his lips but stopped to speak before taking a drink, “How ‘bout you? Still pursuing that english major?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. Senior year. Can’t wait to </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>take an exam again,” she replied with a slight roll of her eyes, “Still taking business?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Business and marketing, yeah. You know how it is with my ol’ man,” he half-grumbled, getting a nod of understanding from Kagome in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not gunna lie, that sounds...</span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> boring,” she commented somewhat blatantly, though there was a hint of playfulness that lingered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving a scoff, Inuyasha gave her an amused smirk before firing back, “Yeah, well, at least my field actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> job opportunities after I’m finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kagome rebutted, teasingly smacking his chest, “I see you haven’t stopped being a jerk,” she shot back, unable to hide the smile that formed while she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm chuckle, the first one since he could remember, left him at her counter strike, finding great comfort in their banter, “Miroku says I haven’t changed at all, so that lines up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I bet you have...” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d been left to continue their conversation alone, the rest of their friends giving each other knowing looks as they snuck away. Conversation ebbed and flowed between them fluidly, that initial reunion seeming to be a minor hiccup before they found their footing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catching up never felt more natural, finding out about their lives since the last time they’d seen each other – since they last </span>
  <em>
    <span>talked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Inuyasha was finishing up his masters degree while Kagome was plenty content with her bachelors. She’d picked up yoga, going to a class three times a week, while he’d started running at least five miles a day. Both of their families were healthy and happy, with Sota at the very end of his high-school career with a girlfriend of his own. Inuyasha couldn’t help but feel proud, Sota being his unofficial little brother while himself and Kagome were dating – it was nice to hear he was thriving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The topic of significant others had the obvious question pop up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you got a girlfriend back in New York? Some pretty lady waiting for you to come home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please say you don’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I'm pretty fuckin' single,” he replied with a scoff then a chuckle, “What about you? You still with…” he paused to wrack his brain to find the name, “Hojo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please say no.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Kagome gave him a rather bored expression, “Nah. We broke up after a couple of months. Great guy but...a little…” she wracked her own brain for an appropriate and polite word to explain Hojo’s personality by her prospective, “...bland…” Spoken slowly, she gave an equally slow nod, Inuyasha catching on and giving a similar nod of understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Gotcha,” he tilted his beer can in her direction before continuing, “But no one else right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“School keeps me pretty busy, plus my job at the library – makes it hard to date,” she explained, racking back and forth of her heels in slight discomfort. Perhaps she shouldn't have brought the topic up at all, talking about relationships with him, with her first (and pretty much </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span>) love, she was afraid of the answers she would get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, their conversation was cut short by Sango entering the kitchen, “Alright you two love birds, you think I can tear you away from one another to join us for a game of ‘spin the bottle’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them froze at the term ‘love birds’, Kagome shooting fiery daggers of embarrassment and warning towards her best friend as Inuyasha stood there with great uncertainty of how to react. All three of them stood in the stale air of Sango’s words before she finally broke the silence, “Is that a...yes? Or...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them took that as a cue to move, both grumbling something about how they were ‘going already’ and made their way towards the living area where people had already started to form a circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spin the bottle? Really? What are we, in highschool?” Inuyasha muttered, causing Kagome to pat his shoulder in a rather friendly manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Yash. Lighten up a bit, would you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nickname had him stall in his tracks, watching as Kagome continued making her way to the circle. For obvious reasons, Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Koga sat out and simply observed, which meant that everyone in the circle was single, or was fine with their significant other kissing someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha had every plan to stand alongside his friends as an observer, moving to take a seat on the arm of the couch they were huddled on. However, it seemed they had other ideas. “Oh, nuh-uh. Circle,” Koga ordered, pointing to an empty space that he could easily take up a vacancy, “You’re at </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>party, you do as I say. Park it, dog breath.” Inuyasha was about to argue when Sango deterred him with a rather intimidating glare, lips pursed and eyes wide, flitting to the space and back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, he conceded, moving to sit cross-legged as he folded his arms across his chest. The space he’d occupied just so happened to be directly across Kagome, able to see her clearly as she spoke to Eri with laughter in her tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha wouldn’t call himself a bachelor, per se, but he wasn’t inexperienced and was far from ashamed to take someone home for a one-night stand. He understood that he was young and at least decently attractive, which managed to pick up some attention from women. A game like this wouldn’t usually make him as uncomfortable as he was in that moment. It wasn’t as though he was nervous about the bottle landing on Kagome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was nervous that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure everyone here knows the rules but, just in case we got a coupla hermits in the room, may as well give a refresher. Someone spins the bottle, whoever it lands on, you have to spend seven minutes in heaven.” A harmony of cheers and ‘oohs’ followed up Koga’s statement, letting it ring out before he continued, “If you refuse to participate with that person, you gotta chug your drink. So, we all clear?” Koga gave a few beats, seeing nods before a wily smirk formed on his lips, “Seeing as </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the host of this party, I get to choose who goes first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha already knew where this was going, eyes closing as he braced for the impact of his own name leaving Koga’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart leapt into his throat, eyes shooting open as he found Kagome’s just as surprised face; something told him she’d expected the same thing as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god. He hadn’t even thought about when </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>spun the bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. Why did he care? They weren’t together. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>just friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was his ex-girlfriend, ‘ex’ being the key prefix to the title. What they had was in the past, he was only there until Monday and, after that, this party would be behind him. She would be behind him, as she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been for years before this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, when she crawled forward on all fours, keeping one hand flat against the group while the other held the swell of the glass bottle, Inuyasha could feel his stomach begin to drop with the preemptive disappointment of it not landing on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The odds were stacked against him, afterall. There were how many people in the circle? It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fraction </span>
  </em>
  <span>of a chance that her spin would land on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flick of her wrist and the bottle started spinning, beginning with a rapid pace before descending into something with much more lull. Eventually, the bottle’s pace came to a crawl, inching around in one last spin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cheering and hollering that had started at the start of the spin began to fade in hushed whispers as the neck of the bottle started to move its aim in Kagome’s opposite direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>stopped</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome followed the invisible line the bottle made, crossing the floor before lifting to see who had been the lucky sucker she got to spend seven minutes in a closet with; whether they’d see </span>
  <em>
    <span>heaven </span>
  </em>
  <span>was up in the air. Well, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>until she met a pair of brilliant golden eyes framed by shiny silver hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their eyes met, Inuyasha tried to read her expression, tried to see what she was holding her gaze. Just as it seemed she could read him, he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>read her. In her eyes, what he could see was a sense of relief, like she, too, had been silently holding her breath and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoping </span>
  </em>
  <span>for it to land on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost the entire circle gave another round of ‘oohs’ before they went silent at Eri’s question, “So, you gunna kiss or are you gunna drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping it cool, Kagome pretended to hesitate as she thought through the possible outcomes; choose to take him to heaven, and perhaps too many feelings could come to the surface, or choose to chug her drink and openly reject him in front of all of their friends. Judging by the look on her friend’s faces, they were waiting on bated breath for her answer, letting her gaze flit towards them and back to Inuyasha while still weighing her options. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the love of all that is holy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss </span>
  </em>
  <span>him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounded </span>
  </em>
  <span>like something Sango would say, but the voice that spoke was far from hers; it was deeper, masculine and often much, much softer than this type of outburst. Inuyasha’s head whipped behind him, seeing Miroku had leaned forward, with his eyes wide and a great sense of impatience etched into his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of their peers, those who </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>their history, parrotted Miroku; in all honesty, when people had found out they’d broken up after highschool, it shocked basically everyone who found out. They’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> couple, the one that had the potential for that adorable highschool sweetheart love story that every girl dreamed about. Then to find out it had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>mutual </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been even more of a shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, to see them possibly able to rekindle their once intensely bright future as a couple, it brought a sense of nostalgic entertainment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I choose kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Inuyasha repeated, offering a contradictory playful smirk, trying to hide the absolute ecstaticness that flooded his mind, “What makes you think I won’t choose drink?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?” Kagome challenged, tilting her head to solidify her stance and enforce her own answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing his tongue on the inside of his cheek, he glanced back towards the peanut gallery behind him, their looks of anticipation something he wished he could milk just a little longer for putting him in this situation in the first place. Another beat passed, bringing his attention back to Kagome with a toothy grin, tongue running over one of his fangs before sucking on his own tongue to make clicking noise, “Guess I choose kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An orchestra of cheers followed as both Inuyasha and Kagome climbed to their feet, “Storage closet!” Koga shouted, pointing towards the door that was right by the staircase. The tributes made their way to where the host had pointed, the rest of the circle climbing to their feet and following them towards the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing her way to the front, Sango pulled out her phone, watching Inuyasha put his hand on the knob and twist it, gesturing for Kagome to head in first after he’d pulled the door open, “What a gentleman,” Kagome teased, taking step in before Inuyasha followed suit, shooting Sango a glare before closing the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you two! Your time starts...</span>
  <em>
    <span>now!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closet was a tight squeeze and pitch black, the two of them practically standing chest to chest with how little space there was. Inuyasha had half a mind to find the light switch, but decided maybe it was best that they couldn’t see each other. To say there was tension was an understatement when it came to what lingered in the air between them. The weight of the silence between them held years of history and even longer absence of the other in each of their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We uh…” For once, it was Inuyasha breaking the silence, Kagome always been the talker in their relationship, “We don’t gotta do nothin’, if you don’t wanna,” he murmured in a hushed tone, trying to keep as quiet as possible with the possibility of their friends pressing their ears against the door being a very real possibility, “Can just pretend we did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome could smell him, the earthy musk that he seemed to carry so effortlessly – woodsy and rich – and that scent made it difficult for her to think straight. It didn’t help deter her desire to be closer to him, the opposite of what needed to happen. That line shouldn’t be crossed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be crossed. It opened up too many opportunities for complications, too many conflicting emotions that blended between past and present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even still, Kagome couldn’t help but feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappointed </span>
  </em>
  <span>by his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Kagome agreed in a hushed tone, biting her lower lip and thanking whatever higher power was out there that the closet was as dark as it was; though, she was sure he could hear some form of disappointment in the way she said it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he repeated before clearing his throat and leaning back against the wall behind him and shoving his hands into his jean pockets. They let at least thirty seconds pass before Inuyasha let one of his many thoughts slip through his lips, “What’re the odds, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scoffing in response, he couldn’t see but she was nodding, “Yeah,” she agreed, trying hard to keep the fact that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>it to land on him to herself, “Do you think they had it rigged somehow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid,” Inuyasha shot back a little more aggressively than he’d intended, though took a pause afterward to mull over her question, “How’d they even do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koga’s an engineering major, I’m sure he concocted something. He’s certainly clever enough,” Kagome reasoned, leaning back against her own wall and folding her arms across her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though she couldn’t see it, he was rolling his eyes out of mockery, “Yeah, a real </span>
  <em>
    <span>wily </span>
  </em>
  <span>coyote, that one. What? Was the bottle made by the Acme corporation?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but let off a soft giggle at that, giving him a point for creativity, “Koga’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wolf</span>
  </em>
  <span>-demon. Close, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pretty scrawny one…” Inuyasha muttered beneath his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that, muttface!” The muffled sound of Koga’s voice giving away the fact that their suspicions were correct. What they couldn’t see was the crowd huddled in front of the door, listening for anything even mildly suggestive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How ‘bout you stop bein’ such a creep and go find somethin’ else for the next…” he paused for a moment, realizing he had no idea how much time had passed, “Sango, how much time we got left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four minutes,” she replied before covering her mouth at the realization that she’d given herself away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re listening, too?!” Kagome suddenly shrieked, pushing herself off the wall, causing Inuyasha to release a very real bark of laughter in response. Though he couldn’t see it, he could certainly feel Kagome shooting a threatening glare his way, making him shut up immediately. They were in close quarters, he didn’t know what she could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell between them again, leaning against opposite walls as they counted the seconds until they’d be released from their makeshift prison cell. Thinking that way wasn’t fair, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hardly </span>
  </em>
  <span>a punishment to be trapped in a closet with one another. They’d been in much more unorthodox positions before; behind the bleachers, in the gym’s storage room, an empty classroom, but never a closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That realization dawned on Inuyasha and he couldn’t help but release a thoughtful ‘huh’, receiving a questioning ‘hm?’ from Kagome in return before he replied, “Just thinkin’, we never ended up in the closet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we were together. We didn’t participate,” Kagome reminded casually with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when we finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>have the opportunity, we sit in silence and reminisce of when we </span>
  <em>
    <span>used </span>
  </em>
  <span>to kiss. Ironic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could change, y’know!” Ayame shouted from the other side of the door before feeling an elbow being nudged into her side by Sango, a hint to keep her mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you vultures have anythin’ better to do?!” Inuyasha shouted before having the light turn on, grunting as the two of them squinted with the attempt to adjust to the brightness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figure you two could use a bit of light in there. Wouldn’t want you to miss out on the next...” Koga teased before gesturing to Sango with an upturned nod of his head, “Hey, how much time they got?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out her phone, Sango peered down at the timer before looking back at Koga, “You got two minutes left!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once their sight had adjusted, they were able to see each other much clearer, which seemed to make the reality of their situation so much more real. In the dark, they could play the part of friends awkwardly standing in the closet, waiting out seven whole minutes while their friends stood on the other side of the door with bated breath. With the lights on, they weren’t just two friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were exes with a history. They were each other’s first love. They were Inuyasha and Kagome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weight of all of that sat heavy in the air as they stared at each other from opposite sides of the closet. When they’d gone their separate ways, they were still in love, still had feelings for one another but knew that the probability of them remaining together was slim. Those residual feelings remained in both of their hearts (unbeknownst to them), a familiar yearning sparked between them that had the potential to burst into flame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know…” Kagome mused, keeping their gazes locked as she brought one shoulder to her ear in a half-shrug, “We should probably do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to appease the masses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the match struck, another spark flew but it would take a couple more passes until it was lit. Thankfully, Inuyasha seemed to understand her suggestion, cocking a brow upward as the corner of his mouth tugged in a similar motion, “Oh yeah? And whadda you suppose we do?” Pushing himself off the wall, he pulled his hands from his pockets to fold them across his broad chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One kiss wouldn’t hurt, right? We’ve shared, pfft...lord </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>how many...what’s one more?” It was Kagome’s turn to push herself off the wall, unfolding her arms while needing to crane her head back to see his face, her chin just barely reaching the middle of his chest. Had he always been this tall? She wore she at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>reached the top of his shoulder the last time they’d seen each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulling it over was a complete facade, already knowing full well what his answer was before she’d even asked the question. Eyes upturned in thought as his mouth was pushed to the side to emphasize his pondering mind. With a low hum of consideration, he relaxed his face, gaze falling to her with a familiar smirk spread across his mirth, “Just one,” he repeated quizzically, as if to verify that was the deal. As he did, his head began lowering, leaning towards her own as Kagome got up on her tiptoes to meet him halfway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one...” Kagome answered with a whisper, feeling the warmth of Inuyashs’s breath against her lips as they continued their path to closing the gap between them, eyes closing as they neared one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in years, their lips collided in a slow, cautious kiss that wasn’t necessarily the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’d shared. Despite that fact, it lingered for a moment, then two, then three, neither of them wanting to break away from one another as every lost emotion came crashing down on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The match was struck, the flame tossed to kindling and bursting into a brilliant blaze as Inuyasha unfolded his arms, letting one hand cup the side of her face, thumb and index finger framing her ear as both of Kagome’s cupped his neck, dragging him closer. Parting her lips, Inuyasha did the same, opening their mouths to sink into a deeper, much more authentic kiss, one that left a wet smack behind as they tilted their heads to get a better taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaths were taken through their noses to lessen the need to break away for air, Inuyasha wrapping his free arm around her waist and crushing her against him. Kagome released something akin to a whimper at the sudden contact as one of her arms wrapped behind his neck to match his desire to be closer. Every attempt at keeping their feelings concealed was shattered, the kiss starting off as an innocent way to get their friends to shut up but now turned into something entirely selfish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t taste as he remembered because it was so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>better </span>
  </em>
  <span>– a spicy sweetness that burned him up in the best ways, making him dive in for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome took note of the experience his lips and tongue held, far more steady and less frantic than they used to be. There was no fight for dominance, no sense of childish desperation, the kiss partaking in something similar to a dance than combat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time felt as though it’d come to a crawling halt, when in reality, it had passed by far more quickly than either of them would have liked. The sound of a jostling knob following Koga’s voice announcing their time was over, wasn’t enough to break them apart, lips still locked as the door swung open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A symphony of catcalls, whistles and cheers were what brought them apart, Inuyasha turning head towards the crowd as Kagome dug her head into his chest out of sheer embarrassment. With an annoyed scowl, the half-demon reached his hand out for the knob, gripping it tightly before wrenching the door shut and out of Koga’s grasp. Those sounds that resonated from the crowd seemed to escalate at the motion, cheering and continuing their encouragement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the door closed, Inuyasha had every intention to continue what they were doing, indulging in her taste and basking in the feel of her lips against his. A slow, wet kiss to his pulse point had his brain glitch, jaw clenching as his grip on her waist tightened and his free hand cupped the back of her head, “Kagome…” her name left him like a plea, receiving a soft hum of acknowledgement from the woman against him as she began to trail those kisses up his throat and towards his jawline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did that count as one?” She breathed with question – or perhaps it was more a plea for it not to be – while she pressed another of her electrifying kisses right beneath his jawline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low rumble of thought vibrated in his chest, easily mistaken for a growl as he turned his head towards hers, their eyes meeting with their faces close enough for their noses to brush, “Nah. I don’t think we were finished,” he teased, even more pleased by the sight of Kagome’s smile as he dipped down to catch her lips once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her back found the hard wall behind her as Inuyasha caged her against it, one arm out straight in front of him with his palm flat against the wall while the other moved from her waist to cup her neck. As his palm did the wall, Kagome’s hands pressed flat against his chest, running down to his stomach and back up again before gripping the fabric of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they broke away to adjust, Kagome’s lips moved on their own, speaking openly and candidly as she breathed the words, “I missed you…” against his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha froze, opening his eyes wide as he peered down at her, faces still in the perfect angle to close the barely-there space between them. She missed him... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His silence frightened her, worried that her loose lips had been more a curse than a blessing in this instance. Inuyasha had never been good at </span>
  <em>
    <span>words</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she should have known better; it took him forever to tell her he loved her the first time around, and that was after months of patience and deep discussions to earn his trust. They’d been apart for years, that trust possibly waned throughout that time, “I –” she sputtered, “F-Forget I said anything,” she managed to say, moving to push herself off the wall but was stopped by his sudden grip on her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently shoving her back against the wall, brazen gold eyes bore down at her as if he was trying to convince himself that what she’d said was the truth. The hold on her throat wasn’t forceful, simply cupping it to keep her in place as he sorted through every emotion that contradicted the other. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>miss her; he was leaving on Monday and had no plans to come back to Seattle soon, if ever. What he wanted was dangerous, ending with their hearts in worse states than when they’d broken up the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, too…” he murmured with conviction, causing Kagome’s breath to leave her as a lump began to build in her throat, “I–you…” the words were there, fresh in his mind and clear as day, but his mouth refused to move, tongue struggling to phonate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome found herself completely endeared to him, similarly to how she had been before they’d gone their separate ways. She learned that she didn’t need words from him to know how he felt, that trait lingering as she cupped his cheeks and pressed a kiss to his lips as an out. Happily, Inuyasha sank into the opportunity, wrapping his arm back around the small of her back and holding her against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koi…” The pet name slipped from him in a groan, causing Kagome to whine in turn. How long had it been since she’d heard him call her that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A name he’d given her when they’d started dating, it started when they’d gone to the local aquarium on a date. They’d passed a pond full of bright, colourful koi fish, their scales shining in the sun’s summer rays in a way that reminded him of her and her sparkling personality (barf). How the conversation came up, he wasn’t sure, but he’d teasingly called her his ‘little koi fish’ a few times until, ultimately, it was shortened to ‘koi’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout their time together, Kagome hadn’t found a pet name that suited him, finding that most cute nicknames would be met with a cocked brow and disapproving glare. Her favourite, with the pure intent of pissing him off, was to call him ‘puppy’. That thought crossed her mind when she felt him nip at her lower lip with those canines brushing over her skin, causing a soft giggle to leave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puppy,” she teased with a tone but more casual and housing the obvious knowledge that he disliked it. Even still, the low growl in the pit of his chest showed his ultimate disapproval, following it up with a nip hard enough to draw a soft yelp through the giggles from the woman against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll pay for that,” Inuyasha growled against her lips, Kagome responding with a high-pitched note of inquiry and excitement as they continued their barrage of kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only able to speak when each kiss ended, Kagome took the opportunity to pull away enough to stall their tongue-filled routine to tilt her head in challenge, “Pay for it? And what currency would that be in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The implication was there, obvious even without his nose being able to pick up the notes of arousal that had been pooling between the two of them, that she was talking about sex, or continuing this </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the closet. That notion had Inuyasha swallowing with anxiousness, “Kagome, I leave Monday,” he explained as a sense of warning, hand finally moving from her throat to cup her cheek instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Kagome countered, bright chocolate eyes looking over his face with a soft, arousal hazed expression. It reminded him of a soft plea, deft hands running up his torso, over his chest and across his shoulders before finding home on his neck, “Maybe I just...wanna keep missing you after you leave,” she whispered, “Maybe we can pretend that Monday doesn’t exist for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, did he ever want Monday to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>exist in that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything in him screamed at him to not take her up on her offer, that it would hurt too much to leave her again. Now wasn’t the time for them to try and salvage their past relationship, if there would even </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> one. They lived on opposite ends of the country, both of them neck-deep in studies while holding jobs. When would they find time to be together? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d make time…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He managed to convince himself enough to ignore every other warning, every obvious logical obstacle in his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gettin’ late. Maybe I should...make sure you get home alright…” A similar implication hung on every syllable he spoke, Kagome’s face brightening as her lips pulled into a smile in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should…” The grip she had on his neck made it easy to bring his head closer, capturing his lips with a kiss that held much more tenderness than the ones they’d shared previously. It caused him to become putty in her hands, humming against the taste of her lips and relishing in it before both of them decided to break away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gunna be ambushed once this door opens,” he muttered, pulling from her completely in hopes of keeping his mind clear enough to think straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome adjusted her hair and straightened her clothes as he spoke, giving him a menial shrug, “They already know what we’re doing in here,” she began, offering him a comforting smile as she reached for the door knob, “You coming out with me or are we gunna try and escape one at a time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May as well face the horde together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a soft giggle, Kagome gripped the knob and turned it before pushing the door open rather slowly. Peeking her head out, she noticed that their audience had returned to the circle, Eri now in the middle with her hand on the bottle, prepared to spin. Inuyasha followed suit, his head hovering over her own as they both surveyed their situation, “Do you think they’re distracted enough for us to sneak out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not,” Inuyasha whispered, “We should just tell ‘em we’re leavin’,” he added, “I’m pretty jetlagged anyways, I’m sure they’d leave it alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scoffing, Kagome peered up at him with a look lacking convincing, “Yeah right,” she muttered before turning her attention back to the living area. Releasing a heavy sigh, Kagome pushed the door open completely and stepped out. It was if all of their friends had been waiting, heads craning up and aimed in their direction. Freezing in place, she let her gaze flit over her friends’ faces before she offered a nervous smile, “I’m gunna head out. Inuyasha’s walking me home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>bet </span>
  </em>
  <span>he is,” Yuka teased, causing Inuyasha to roll his eyes as he stepped out after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay at Miroku’s tonight,” Sango added, causing an eruption of playful laughter within the rest of the group. Following Inuyasha’s lead, Kagome rolled her eyes and gave the group a firm and sarcastic ‘good night’ before making her way towards the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see you tomorrow for watchin’ the game, right?” Koga called out to Inuyasha, the half-demon giving a nod of confirmation before giving a proper goodbye, stating that it was nice to see everyone and that he’d try to be back sooner rather than later. As hard as he tried to not come across impatient, something told him he’d failed in that regard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following Kagome to the front door, he slid on his shoes and jacket as she did the same, sliding on her chunky heels before pulling on a white sherpa zip-up jacket and zipping it all the way up to her chin. After pulling on his denim jacket, he cocked a brow down towards Kagome and her rather fluffy article of clothing, “How many sheep you needa sheer for that thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. It’s cute and it keeps me warm,” she countered, grabbing her purse and slinging it over and across her chest. Shouting out one more goodbye, Kagome let Inuyasha open the door for her, letting her step out before he followed suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I’ve called an uber?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, my place is a couple blocks from here. Figured a walk would be good,” Kagome replied, reaching her hand out and taking his within it. How could he forget how fearless she was when it came to making moves? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lacing their fingers together, Kagome began to lead them in the direction of her apartment complex, a campus residence that offered student housing that was more pricey than a dorm, but gave a more private experience. As they walked, they continued to talk and Inuyasha was easily reminded as to why he missed her so much. No one brought him out of his shell like she did, asking all of the right questions and hardly ever pressuring him to answer ones he wasn’t necessarily comfortable with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s where all of his more recent relationships failed. They asked too much of him and wanted something he couldn’t give, at least by the metaphorical deadline they curated. Kagome had always been patient, letting him come out of his shell little by little and never trying to make him be someone he wasn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation was easy, effortless and organic, continuing where they’d left off, not only back at the house, but also years prior. Teasing, prodding and joking were part of their communication, oftentimes ending in bickering but never to the point of true aggression. They complimented each other that way, as counter intuitive as it may have seemed to anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing her grip on his hand to rummage in her purse for her keys, Inuyasha suddenly felt as though a full-body chill ran through him. Her lack of touch was noticed too heavily and that startled him. Doubt began to spread its way into his mind, realizing that what they were doing wasn’t exactly the smartest; he was leaving in </span>
  <em>
    <span>three </span>
  </em>
  <span>days and he had no idea when he’d be back next. He didn’t know if he’d be able to lose her for a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching her open the door, she stepped inside while peering over her shoulder towards him, holding the door open for him to walk inside, “It’s not much but…” she trailed off as she watched him walk in after her, gesturing to the apartment with a flippant movement of her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scanning the room, he tried to compile all of his thoughts, weighing the pros and cons of giving into his baser desires. It took him a moment to find his voice and, even then, it was meek and mildly distant, “It’s...nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing the door behind her, she gave off a heavy, knowing sigh as she kicked off her shoes, “What?” she asked, tone low and flat though with very real questioning. Peeling off her jacket, she hung it up before making her way towards him as he turned to face her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving her a shrug, he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets as he spoke a little more candidly, “I’m leavin’ on Monday, Kagome. Do we really wanna–I dunno–do this again? Revisit this just for things to go back as they were before?” In his eyes she could see conflict, taking a few steps in his direction while keeping her gaze on his as he continued, “I...dunno if I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The touch of her hands on his chest brought some semblance of grounding, gaze never leaving her face as she craned her neck back to keep his, “I didn’t plan for us to go back to how things were before,” she explained honestly, sliding her hands around his ribs until her arms wrapped around his waist beneath the denim of his jacket, “I don’t mind missing you. I just don’t wanna forget you...forget </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both hands pulled from his pockets, one cupping her cheek while the other wrapped around her shoulders, drawing her flush against him. Craning his neck down, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, closing his eyes to bask in the reality that she was there with him and willing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>give </span>
  </em>
  <span>herself to him in the way she used to. It was more than her body, more than the promise of sex. It was her as a person, her mind and soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never forgot…” he murmured against her hair, eyes closing as he moved his hand from her neck to the back of her head, “I never forgot you or what we had.” When she pushed against him, he loosened his grip, allowing those warm, caramel eyes to find his once again, showing a sense of affection he hadn’t seen since the last time they were together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never forgot, either. I...couldn’t…” she admitted, unwrapping her arms from him to cup his neck instead. With a gentle coax, Kagome tugged his face closer to hers, Inuyasha happily obeying to be rewarded with another one of her kisses, “I never forgot how you kissed me,” she murmured against his lips, taking his hand from the back of her head and moving it to her chest, “How you touched me…” A groan was his response as his palm cupped her breast, fangs gently nipping at her lower lip as she spoke, “I just want–” she moved her hands to his shoulders, gently shoving off his jacket from them, “I don’t want it to be a memory anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It pained him to relinquish his hold on her for that split second he needed to take his jacket off and toss it to the side. She wanted him – wanted him in a way that he never thought he’d get the chance to experience ever again. There had been no one else who made him so pliable, like putty; only Kagome and her skillful touch made him feel as though he was unable to breath without it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…” that sweet whimper, begging him to give her what she wanted–what they both wanted–was paired with the touch of her hands running under the hem of his shirt and over his sides, “I want you.” How was he to possibly deny her? There was no physical way he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome…” Her name fell from his lips like a whine in his own right, letting his resolve dissipate and give into her bliss-ridden demands, “I want you, too. I’ve never </span>
  <em>
    <span>stopped</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanting you.” Closing the gap between them, he captured her lips properly, letting the kiss continue with the same intensity it had before they’d left the frat house. The commanding nature of it had Kagome whining, high-pitched and content as she continued to run her hands up and under his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way his flesh felt beneath her palms, much more firm and sturdy that she remembered, had that whine fall into a moan as she pulled from the taste of him to replace her lips to the strength of his jawline, “You’ve grown up a lot, y’know…” she ghosted against his flesh, letting her hands roam over the hard ripples of his torso. He was so warm and touching him felt like she’d found home again, how was she supposed to stop herself from indulging in more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was teasing him now, letting her lips just barely brush over his neck and throat as her fingers found the waistband of his jeans. A low growl was the only warning Kagome got before she found herself being spun, her back hitting against the marblesque nature of his chest as his hand gripped at the bottom of her neck, pressing her hard against him. Inuyasha’s lips found her ear, pulling the corners of his mouth a rather smug smirk when he heard her gasp of surprise, “Have I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His free hand moved to the front of her jeans tugging at the button and zipper as his teeth took the shell of her ear between them, drawing a sharp, pleasurable shriek from the woman against him. Reaching behind her, Kagome felt her palm run over the front of his pants, the tightened fabric concealing the rather impressive bulge that pulsed against her. That shriek fell into a demure moan, pleased to hear the grunt that escaped the men who held her in place. Holding the intent to wrap her fingers around the girth of him, she was thwarted by his hand on her wrist before she could do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whining, Kagome turned her head towards his, feeling his nose brush over her cheek as she did, “Maybe you haven’t,” she replied teasingly, able to see Inuyasha’s smirk widen, a fang hanging over his lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still a sore loser,” he murmured, leaning his head closer to capture her lips in time to stop her from refuting his statement. The way she sank into it told him that she wasn’t all too serious about proving him wrong, her tongue grazing against his lower lip with the intent to invite itself in. The hand on her neck ran up to her throat, gently holding her in place as he released her wrist with his other before running it over her side and towards her sternum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The amount of confidence his hold portrayed, how he kept her in place and demanded her submission, it was a vast chance from how he used to handle her – like he’d break her if he pressed too hard. Their time apart must have made him learn his strength, how his demon side needed to be monitored when it came to pressure and force. Kagome liked it; she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That self-invitation of her tongue had Inuyasha parting his lips, allowing her to run her tongue over one of his fangs with a moan. Impossible was it to hold back a moan of his own, running his hand down the front of her torso to her jeans, finally sliding farther down the front of them due to their loosened state. The fact that she was wearing a bodysuit infuriated him, revealing such emotion with a low growl as he nipped at her lower lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one hand gripping the arm that held her throat, the other gripped the fabric of his jeans as the side of his thigh, a whimper left her, “Inuyasha…” she breathed with a soft plea laced within it, yearning for more of him – his touch, his voice, his scent; everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand ran over her clit, immediately feeling the heat of her need radiating against his fingers as her scent bloomed and began to envelope where they stood, “Fuck, you smell better than I remember…” he murmured and he began to place hot, open mouthed kisses to her jawline and down her neck, causing Kagome’s head to face forward and down, warm brown eyes catching the sight of his hand down her pants, “Wonder if you taste just as good…” he rumbled behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. When was he so good at riling her up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>words</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Inuyasha Takahashi, the strong, silent type, almost brought her to the edge with </span>
  <em>
    <span>words</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Maybe you should find out,” she stuttered through a ragged breath, feeling as he pressed both her body suit and panties to the side so he could run a finger through her soaked folds, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhn!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she cried, eyes rolling to the back of her head as it fell back against his shoulder. Her knees buckled some, causing Inuyasha’s grip to adjust, releasing her neck to wrap his arm across her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steady there, koi,” he cooed with that familiar wolfish grin, a hint of amusement leaking from each syllable as he did so, “You want me to take ya to the bedroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blush rose to her cheeks, embarrassment and desperate yearning melded together, as she tried to gather her composure, “Yes,” she managed to reply through a similar breath, giving a small nod to pair alongside it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Kagome’s body had fallen more limp than she’d anticipated, feeling Inuyasha effortlessly adjust her so she was facing him before lifting her up and against him. Holding her beneath her thighs with one arm, he waited for her to wrap her arms around his neck before cupping the back of her head and drawing her in for another long string of hot, needy kisses, “Which one,” he murmured against her mouth, wanting to avoid ending up in Sango’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding some grounding, Kagome straightened in his grasp, moving her arms from his neck so she could cup the nape of it with both of her hands, “Last one at the end of the hall,” she managed to say, giving off a whine as Inuyasha pulled away to peer over his shoulder towards the direction she referred to. Not wanting to be without his taste, Kagome wasted no time in leaning forward, lips pressing to his jawline and throat, drawing something akin to a whine from the man holding her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barely a moment later did Inuyasha turn the knob to the door, opening it and stepping through the threshold before kicking it closed behind him. He’d found her lips again in that time, drinking her in and allowing her to do the same to him as he cracked an eye open to find where her bed was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her back hit the mattress, lips rudely separated from one another as she peered up at him with wide, pleading eyes, “Yash…” she breathed, watching as he stayed standing to peel his shirt up and off his head, revealing just how much he’d truly grown in her absence. Her jaw hung slack, mouth agape as her lungs drew in a slow, deep breath at the sight of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shirt had left little to imagination already, fitting to his body well and perhaps little too tightly, but to see everything just that clearly, it left Kagome practically breathless. He’d grown into himself, chest and shoulder so much breeders and every muscle filled in and toned some near perfection. Tattoos suited him, Kagome had always encouraged him to get one when they were younger, but he’d been hesitant. Now, with one on his left shoulder and the other on his right forearm, she could imagine him with just that much more; a part of her wanted to ask, but now was not the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before her eye could wander and further, he moved to lean over her, palms resting flat against the mattress by either side of her head as he gave a much more tender smile her way, “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That tender smile was replied to with one of her own, even going as far as to nod alongside it as both hands cupped his neck, “More than okay. Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Inuyasha stated almost wistfully before taking one of his hands to brush her bangs from her face, “I’m doin’ just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time slowed between them then as Kagome got lost in the deep warmth of his amber gaze, her thumbs brushing over his jawline as she basked in the reality of him being over her, enveloping her completely. Inuyasha felt the same, losing himself in the way she peered up at him with that familiar benevolence that he’d fallen so hard for all those years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indulging in her own liberties, Kagome let her hands run down from his neck, gliding over his shoulders and down his arms, able to feel every knook of definition beneath her palms as she did so. There was no stopping it, the way her teeth took her lower lip between them as her hips pushed up to meet his own. She’d always been attracted to him, his features too unique to ignore, but now there was a yearning building in her core that she’d never really experienced with </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not even Inuyasha himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yash. I need you…” she admitted, able to feel the stiffness of his cock press against her core as she gripped his forearms, “I need you. I–” her tone had become more frantic, but it was easily cut off by his mouth descending against her own, her next words lost to the moan that left her instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adjusting himself, Inuyasha’s hips lay flat against her own between her thighs, lowering himself onto his elbows to the point where Kagome needed to rehome her hands on his biceps instead, “I need you, Kagome,” he replied, his lips leaving hers to trail down her neck and over her collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome took her chance when she could, granting herself permission to reach up and touch his ears, taking each of them between her fingers and gently rubbing them at the base. A purr-like rumble vibrated in his chest at the contact, managing to push past the sudden throbbing pulse in his cock so he could untie the front of her body suit with his teeth. With it being so low cut, Kagome had foregone a bra, making it easy for Inuyasha to tug the front open wide enough to release both of her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving the rest of the string out of the way, enough for his liking at least, Inuyasha didn’t hesitate to take one of her rosy pink nipples into his mouth. Such a delicious cry left Kagome at that, back arching to push her chest harder against him. The grip on one of his ears tightened at the shock and Inuyasha responded with a gentle nip of his teeth, “Oh fuck!” Kagome shrieked, gyrating her hips against his to add to both their pleasurable torment, “Yash,” she whined, keeping her hold on one of his ears as her other hand ran down over his shoulder blades before gliding down his spine as far as she could reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low hum of contentment vibrated against her nipple as Inuyasha basked in her touch. After a moment, he pulled away from her breast with a ‘pop’ before giving attention to the opposite breast. Kagome had always had larger breasts, though still proportionate to her petite frame, but for some reason he’d found them even more deliciously large than he remembered – he didn’t want to leave them any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome turned her head to the side then, releasing his ear so both hands could grip his shoulders for some sort of grounding. Her hips continued to gyrate against his, feeling him do the same in return, in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure but only seeming to make it worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, her scent became too strong to ignore, his mouth beginning to water at the prospect of drinking her in and causing him to finally pull from her breasts. Straightening himself, Kagome could feel the temperature drop, Inuyasha’s body radiating a heat she’d unknowingly leached from, “No–” she whined, starting to reach her arms up and out with the aim to draw him back in before she noticed his attention falling to her groin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That whine had Inuyasha’s gaze flit towards her face, head still tilted downward as his lips pulled into that same smug grin. Curse him and his devilishly good looks, stalling her mind and submitting to the fact that he had something else planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tugging down the waistband of her jeans to just below her hips, he dipped his hand between her thighs, swiftly unclasping the bodysuit and watching as the fabric went slack, recoiling upward and showing her underwear fully. Hooking his fingers against the string of her underwear, he wrenched both them and her jeans down further, eventually maneuvering and allowing her to help pull her legs through one at a time. Tossing them off to the side, his gaze remained on her pussy, mouth continuing to water to the point of practically drooling as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank god I shaved…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself, though something told her neither of them would have given a damn if she hadn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha moved, adjusting himself to lay on his stomach, propped up on his elbows as he wrapped his arms around her thighs. Yanking her closer, Kagome gave off an amused shriek before moving to prop herself up on her elbows, peering down at him as he did the same up towards her. That gaze only remained locked for a moment before she witnessed his eyes close and his head lean closer to her core. The sound of a deep inhale reached her ears, Inuyasha releasing it with a groan before the sensation of a wet warmth wrapped around her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” The cry escaped her with more volume than she’d intended, dropping into her shoulder but keeping herself propped up as her opposite ram reached out to grip his hair, “Oh fuck,” she whined, her head falling back as her hips involuntarily pushed against his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to admit it to him, but it’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>long since she’s shared her bed with anyone – half a year at least. As much as she wanted to tell herself that it was because of that dry spell that she was so heated, she knew deep down that the reason was Inuyasha himself. There was one thing he’d always excelled at when it came to pleasing her, it was always with his tongue; she’d equated it to the fact that he was half dog demon, but she knew that was nothing more than a stereotype.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soaked was an understatement; Kagome was completely drenched, Inuyasha’s tongue practically able to literally drink down her essence as he suckled and flicked his tongue against her clit. Groaning lowly at the sensation of her hips pressing against his mouth, he responded by tightening his grip on her thighs, drawing her just that much closer. She tasted so fucking good and sounded just as much so that he could feel his cock pulsing against the seam of his jeans painfully. It was so much so that he had to make a choice, drawing his mouth from her pussy so he could sit back and start undoing his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A desperate, choked sound left Kagome at the loss of contact, prepared to ask what he was doing when she noticed his hands start to fumble with his pants. Pushing herself up to her own seat position, she peeled her body suit off and over her head, tossing it to the side before leaning forward on all fours and crawling towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing her move, Inuyasha dropped his hands, immediately understanding her body language as she stopped in front of him, head craned back and gaze peering up at him through her lashes. Wordlessly, she smiled up at him sweetly as she sat back on her heels and began to undo his belt before pulling at his button and zipper. With her straightened some, Inuyasha found it easier to lean down, cupping the back of her head before claiming her lips in a slow, languid kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happily, Kagome hummed against his lips, sinking into the taste of him as she tugged as the waistband of his boxer briefs. Wrapping her fingers around the length of him, Inuyasha pulled his lips from hers enough to give off a groan, mouth agape enough for Kagome’s tongue to circle his own while her hand ran down to the base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After circling their tongues one more time, Kagome began to suck on his, a precursor to her next action. The sensation of her lips wrapped around his tongue had his eyes rolling to the back of his head, brain stalling for a moment as her hand continued to stroke him. Even as he pulled away from him, his tongue laid still in his mouth, unable to portray in words just what she did to him. She wasn’t the only one who had noticed an improvement of skill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing his cock, Kagome took the opportunity to tug down the waist of his jeans enough for her to see all of him. Moving to lean down, she held herself up on one arm, palm flat against the mattress, as the other gripped him to hold him steady. Amber hues peered down at her with anticipation, cock thrumming against her palm as he watched her wrap her lips around the head of him while tucking her hair behind her ear to keep it out of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy...fuck,” he choked, gripping her ponytail for some form of grounding as she began to take more of him into her mouth, “Kagome–fuck, your mouth is so good,” he groaned, his head falling back as she pushed his hips forward, forcing her to take more of him into her mouth, which she did so more than willingly. The small hum she gave was evidence enough that she was enjoying herself as much as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha hadn’t gone as long as Kagome when it came to lack of intimacy, having broken off his last relationship only a few weeks before heading out for his visit to his hometown. He thanked whatever higher power there was out there that he’d made that decision when he did. Regardless, he could already feel that building need in his core, tightening to the point of the need for release at a much quicker pace than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gazing up at him through her lashes, Kagome used her hand in time with her mouth, the wet squelching of his spit-slick cock entering her mouth over and over becoming almost too much for either of them. In fact, it was so much so that Inuyasha tugged on the base of her ponytail, wrenching her head back as a loud ‘pop’ echoed as his cock left her mouth. Kagome could see his eyes shut tightly, jaw clenched and his nostrils flared as he drew in a deep, calming breath; a smug smirk formed on her face, tongue licking her lower lip as she slowly ran her hand over the length of him, “Close?” She asked, teasingly, more than positive that was his reasoning for pulling her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuckin’ close,” he replied through a grin, eyes opening and finding her gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just the sight of her was enough to do him in. Kiss-bitten lips swollen and wet with her own saliva, eyes half-lidded with lust and desire for him, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>him – she was a vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed to be happening so naturally; Inuyasha had half expected things to be awkward or slow-going, but they fell into the routine they’d had before their relationship ended so effortlessly. As much as he didn’t believe in cosmic bullshit, something deep inside of him told him that it meant they were supposed to find each other again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing his grip on her hair, his other hand gripped her wrist, pulling her hand from his cock and bringing her wrist to his mouth. After pressing a kiss to her pulse point, he murmured against her lips to lay back, Kagome happily obeying and doing so without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, uh–you on the pill?” He asked as he peeled his jeans and underwear off fully, discarding them aimlessly before moving to crawl over top of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.U.D,” she stated, wrapping her arms around his neck with a soft grin, eyes warm, inviting and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank fuck,” he breathed with relief, cutting off Kagome’s giggle as he dove in for another heated, needy kiss. Reaching between them, he gripped his cock, running the head of it against her folds with a demanding growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them paused then, eyes open as they peered into one another while Inuyasha pushed his hips forward. The sight of her face falling into one of bliss, mouth agape and brows furrowed, Inuyasha was sure he mirrored her with his own. She was so warm, wet and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, feeling wonderfully suffocated by her as he sheathed himself to the hilt. Resting his forehead against her own, he stayed put for a moment, soaking up the sensation of being connected to her so purely once again – something he didn’t think he’d ever be able to experience again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome unwrapped her arms from his neck to cup it instead, tilting her head back to catch his lips in a slow, tender kiss, “Yash, please–” she murmured against his lips, moving her hips against his to feel him move within her just a touch, “Babe, give me more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That pet name was enough to have him drawing his hips back before snapping them forward, filling her completely and hitting inch within her. He didn’t realize how much he’d missed her calling him that, or any variation of it for that matter. It sounded so sweet, only adding to the fact that he was already so close to finishing, “Koi…” he breathed, starting a rhythm that had Kagome throwing her head back against the bed, jaw slack and mouth wide as a cry fell from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god,” she whined, biting her lower lip as Inuyasha locked his elbows to give himself more room to move, “Fuck. Yes, baby, yes!” She gasped, moving one hand to grip the sheets above her head as she arched her back, “Don’t stop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he had more resolve, more will and mindfulness to slow down so he could savour the way she gripped him. But her mouth had done a number on him, that tightening sensation to the point of almost painful as he leaned forward to nuzzle his head into the crook of her neck, “Kagome, you’re so fuckin’ tight,” he growled, nipping at her neck as his hips continued to snap forward again and again, causing Kagome’s body to jolt and her cries of passion to skip, “Fuck–I can’t–I’m so–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me,” she begged, wrapping her arms around his neck and cupping the back of his head as her legs wrapped around his waist, “Cum for me, Yash. Please. I want it,” she pleaded through audible gasps and high-pitched cries, “Please. Cum with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right there with him, her walls beginning to quiver as that coil matched the tightness of his, “Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop. Don’t stop. Don’t st-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her begging was cut off by a shriek, body tensing as her legs unwrapped from his waist, back arching and her arms tightening around his neck, drawing him flush against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way her walls clamped around his cock had him tumbling over the edge, that nip turning into a full-blown bite as his fangs nearly broke the skin. Having fallen onto his elbows, he managed to hold her close against him, mirroring her clutch on him as his orgasm washed over him. Matching her release, he bottomed out before he spurted rope after rope of seed into her, groaning into her flesh as he kept his jaws clamped against the trap of her shoulder. The sharp pain of his fangs shocked her, though it only seemed to add an element of hazed pleasure to her climax, “Fuck!” she yelped, digging her nails into his shoulder blades in a subconscious act of revenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A very primal growl rumbled deep in the pit of his chest, jolting against her until he had nothing left to give. The way her walls clenched and unclenched was almost as if she was sucking every last drop from him, coaxing him dry as he remained pressed within her as far as he could go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had nothing left, his body relaxed some, unclamping his jaws from her only to give it a few soothing kisses and licks in apology before nuzzling his head into her neck completely. Inhaling her scent, he let it fill his mind completely before exhaling with a groan, holding her close as he felt her do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” he breathed as he pulled back, looking down at the bite mark he’d left behind, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The touch of her hand, gentle yet coaxing, had his gaze find hers, “S’ok…I missed them,” she stated honestly before turning her head to try and get a look at the bite for herself, “At least this one’s easy to cover,”  she added, lips pulling into a grin that held nostalgic amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That statement had his gaze averting and his ears flattening in embarrassment and deflection, though still rather light-hearted in nature. The memory of their highschool relationship being notoriously known for him leaving rather obvious hickies on her neck that eventually had both Kagome’s mom and Inuyasha’s dad intervening, “Yeah, yeah. Old habits die hard, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a gentle kiss to his cheek, he relaxed some, looking back at her as his ears stuck straight up with the intention to hear every word, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell my mom if you won’t,” she joked, seeing her once boyfriend roll his eyes in response to her mockery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once boyfriend. Ex-Boyfriend. Was he still that to her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...what if you did?” He asked, not necessarily meaning the fact that he’d left a bite mark on her, “What if you told her you spent the night with me? What...what would you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running her hands down the front of his chest, Kagome gave a small shrug, scanning his features with the hope of finding some sort of answer, “I don’t know...what would you want me to say? ‘I spent the night with my ex’? Or…’I spent the night with my used-to-be-ex’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were on the same page. That was good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” he swallowed some before clearing his throat and pulling himself from her, finding the conversation perhaps better done without himself buried balls-deep within her. He moved to lay on his side, propped up on an elbow so he could still see her plenty clear, “Long distance, it’s tough,” he stated simply, immediately comforted by the touch of her hand on his cheek, “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>tough. I’ve seen a buncha friends’ relationships fail ‘cause of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome could feel him lean into her touch, her thumb caressing the apple of his cheek as he gripped her wrist, as if urging her to keep her hand where it was, “How much longer until you’re done your masters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one more semester, left” he explained before running his thumb over her pulse point, “But, I dunno if I wanna come back here, after that…New York has so many more opportunities and–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe...you sound like your dad,” she stated bluntly, catching Inuyasha off-guard. It wasn’t that she said he sounded like his father, no that wasn’t really a surprise to him at that point, it was the fact she called him a pet name outside of sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” he half-whined, leaning forward to nuzzle his head into the crook of her neck, “S’not fair, when you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm chuckle left Kagome then, her hand moving from his cheek to one of his ears, scratching the base of it before rubbing it between her fingers, “Are you happy there? Y’know...in New York?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy here,” he replied easily, voice somewhat muffled from his face being pressed hard against her, “With you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in New York, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...I could be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome could feel how his one ear stiffened under her touch, both of them stick-straight as he pulled his head from her neck to stare down at her with wide eyes, “Don’t fuck with me, Kagome. I can’t handle that, right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another laugh escaped her, cupping both of his cheeks and drawing him in for a soft, chaste kiss to his lips, “I’m not fucking with you. New York has some of the publishing opportunities out there and, despite the fact that you don’t think I can do anything with my major–” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean it,” he replied defensively, brows furrowed and face contorted into a sense of concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are a lot of people asking for publishers and editors,” she added, putting a bit more force behind the start of her statement to tell him to stop talking, “I’ve been looking there for a while and there are a couple of places that my professors have suggested. So…” she released his face, only to turn her body towards his completely, “I could just...make it a goal to move to New York, instead,” she mused, running an index finger down the center of his chest, “I mean...if you want me to be your used-to-be-ex, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha didn’t know what to feel, though all of his choices were nothing but positive; he was elated, relieved and overwhelmed in the best way at the thought of being able to reacquaint himself with her first (and hopefully last) love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That seems like a mouthful,” he started, grinning down at her as his free hand cupped her neck and his thumb caressed her jawline, “Can’t I just call you my girlfriend, instead?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>